


Worth Waiting For

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Worth Waiting For

Emily can’t believe what she’s hearing.

Of course, she’s happy for Kaitlyn being signed to a major label, but Kaitlyn doesn’t seem to share that enthusiasm.

“It’s not a job,” she reasons, “it’s a job interview.”

Emily backs away in anger. How could Kaitlyn be this insensitive to her dreams?

“Also, what were you planning to do as far as blood is concerned? You’re leaving the supply behind.”

“So are you!” Emily snaps, “and isn’t it going to be hard to go on tour when you can’t even walk outside during the day? This is a radical change for both of us, Kaitlyn and we need to figure it out together.”

“But this isn’t just about us,” Kaitlyn says, pacing across the room, “it’s about Amara, Annisa, and Rachel. I can’t ruin things for them right now.”

“And you’re ok with ruining my dream?”

“I didn’t mean that,” Kaitlyn says with tears falling on her face, “it’s just…”

“It doesn’t matter. And maybe you’re right. Perhaps a break would do us some good.” Emily quickly gathers her things and storms off before Kaitlyn has a chance to stop her.

***

The next few days are filled with tears and heartache. Emily loved Kaitlyn. She still loves Kaitlyn, but now it seems that all hope is lost.

Things aren’t any better with her parents. Where once she saw two people devoted to each other, she’s now unable to recognize the once happy couple. She doesn’t know if she’s sadder for herself or them. And Vazquez’ journal only adds fuel to the fire and leaves her wondering if love itself is just a fantasy. Everywhere she looks, it seems that it’s little more than a phase people go through. Something that fades over time.

***

Even though Emily is excited for London, that feeling is tempered by her life seeming to come crashing down. More than ever, she feels foolish for letting Kaitlyn turn her. At least her parents didn’t have to live loveless lives forever. There would be no escape for her.

‘Jeez,’ she thinks to herself as she steps out of the car, 'that’s really dark.’

Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone. It’s a text from Kaitlyn.

“Have fun in London. Be safe.”

'That’s it?’ Emily thinks, 'after all we’ve been through, she sends me a six-word text? I suppose we really are done.’

But just as she deletes the text, another one pops up.

“I know what you’re thinking, but that’s not all I have to say. If you want to know the rest, turn around.”

She spins her head to see a beautiful vision. Right behind her is a punk goddess ready to rock the world with black, ripped jeans, a Ramones t-shirt and hair that’s been carefully done to look messed up. Emily notices the caked on layers of make-up on Kaitlyn’s face.

“Been crying a lot,” she explains, waving in front of her face as if to chase the feelings away.

Emily fights back her own tears, keeping a stiff upper lip.

“So, what did you have to say?” She finally manages to blurt out.

Without a word, Kaitlyn wraps her arm around Emily’s waist, places her other hand on the back on Emily’s head, and they press their lips together. Their tongue swirl in a dance and after a moment, they are breathless.

They exchange a look. Emily has plenty of time before her flight departs, so they head off to an empty restroom. Luckily it’s early in the day, and people haven’t had a chance to mess the stalls up yet. Nothing would kill the mood quite like an obviously used toilet.

Slowly, Kaitlyn glides Emily’s pants off and hooks her finger in the waistband of her girlfriend’s underwear. She tugs at Emily’s underwear until it falls to the floor. Her knees rest on the freshly mopped tile as she lightly kisses Emily’s folds and shifts her tongue from one end of Emily’s slit to the other.

Emily resists coming apart long enough to take off her shirt and unhook her bra. Playfully she rests it on Kaitlyn’s head as the Texan is tasting her.

Kaitlyn laughs and stands up to slowly remove her clothing. She and Emily take in the other’s naked form before Emily engages her. Emily slides behind her, massaging her breasts with one hand, entering her crease with the other.

Hot air permeates the stall, and a fog of lust is in the air. They take a moment to enjoy their loving embrace before Emily stands up.

“Kaitlyn, I love you. I really do…”

“But?”

“But I don’t know if this changes anything. There’s still the issue of our opposing dreams. How do we know that one of us won’t end up resenting the other?

Kaitlyn shoots up like a rocket and holds Emily close. "I could never resent you, babe,” she reassures her. “And I know I was an asshole not to run this by you, but I made an assumption. A stupid assumption. And I just want you to know that I’m ready to drop everything and go with you. I love you more than anything, even my music.”

Emily cups Kaitlyn’s face and kisses her. “You’re really cute, you know that?” She shakes her head, “I want you to go with me, but I think we both need to follow our plans. If we love each other as much as we say we do, then we’ll make this work. After all, this is only temporary. Our love is forever.”

“That’s the advantage of being a vampire, I guess,” Kaitlyn sighs, “we have all eternity to figure out our dreams and keep our relationship going. But it’s still going to be torture being without you for such a long time.”

“I know,” Emily says with a tear running down her cheek, “but we’re worth it. I know we’ll make it work. We love each other too much not to.”

With that Kaitlyn sees Emily off, gives her a kiss and smack on the butt before watching her girlfriend board the plane to London and out of her life… for now. She promises to herself that no matter what, she’ll make Emily her priority. They’ll call, visit, and most of all, be patient. Their love is worth waiting for.


End file.
